


reap the rewards

by hlundqvists



Series: taking care of the boys [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (kind of), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, New York Rangers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You should bring Klein home with you."</i>
</p><p><i>And that's all Marc says before turning and walking from the locker room, not once looking back at Hank.</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reap the rewards

**Author's Note:**

> So. That game against the Habs was pretty fucking _awesome_. Klein fighting Prust for the hit on Hank was just perfect fuel for another segment to this series. I may or may not write a second chapter for this part, like I did with the last part. 
> 
> In any case, enjoy this hurriedly written porn!

Hank doesn't forget the way that Klein had dropped his gloves _immediately_ ; how Klein went straight for Prust and gave it his all, throwing punches and hissing sharp words of anger. Hank doesn't hear every word, can't catch everything that Klein says, but he hears enough. He hears the, ' _don't fucking touch him_ ', and the louder, ' _gonna make you regret that_ '. 

It sends a wave of warmth through Hank. It always does whenever any of his boys protect him, defend him. The feeling stays with him for the rest of the game, helps him focus and block _all_ the shots and when the horn sounds at the end of the third, he's beaming and feeling elated.

Marc reaches him first and Hank pulls him close, touching their helmets together and grinning. Hank wants to keep the moment going -- has so much he wants to say to Marc -- but Marc is looking a little overwhelmed and pulls away fast, patting Hank's helmet.

Hank doesn't hold it against him. He knows what Marc is going through -- knows how much the hit from Prust got under Marc's skin -- and doesn't push it. He won't push it.

He lets Marc go and turns to face the rest of the guys; leaning in and bumping his helmet a little harder against Klein's than anyone's. He says a soft, "thank you", but it's loud out there on the ice and he's not sure that Klein heard.

He'll make sure Klein knows soon enough.

//

The post-game interviews go by in a rush, and once he's finally done, Marc is still there in the locker room, waiting.

Hank smiles small and lets Marc approach him at his own pace; opening his arms when Marc reaches out and stays still as Marc slides his palms over Hank's back, then around to his chest. 

"I'm fine, Marc. I'm still in one piece. Promise."

Marc nods, mostly to himself, and keeps moving his hands over Hank's chest.

Hank watches him, trying to read his expression but for the first time in a long time, he can't. So he stays quiet and lets Marc touch his chest, his neck, his face. Lets Marc take what he needs until Marc steps back with a satisfied nod and smiles.

"You should bring Klein home with you."

And that's all Marc says before turning and walking from the locker room, not once looking back at Hank.

That warmth from the game is spreading through Hank's chest and he doesn't miss a beat. He pulls out his phone and texts Klein, tells him to meet Hank outside one of the team's regular hang outs.

Klein answers within seconds. Says that he's already there.

Hank smiles at his phone.

His boys are so well trained.

//

Hank usually doesn't bring the boys home for sex, but Marc.... well, Marc told him to. He knows that Marc is there when he comes home with Klein; sees Marc's shoes lined up in the hall and Marc's tie is laying haphazardly on the hall dresser. 

Klein is antsy next to him, nervous energy coming off him in waves and Hank can't help but smile and laugh. Klein huffs a little at the laugh, clutching at Hank's sleeve a little tighter.

"C'mon, don't laugh at me. I'm _nervous_."

Hank smiles wider, shutting the door behind them and slides Klein's jacket off of him before hanging it up.

"I know you are, _brud_. It's okay. There's no need to be nervous."

Klein looks ready to protest and Hank isn't in the mood for that, so he cups Klein's cheeks in his hands and pulls him in for a kiss. It works just the way Hank wanted it to. Klein relaxes into the kiss, bracing his hands against Hank's chest and lets himself be lead to the bedroom.

It's easy for Klein to get lost in Hank, in the kiss and Hank is happy about that. It makes it easier to pull Klein's shirt off and get him pushed down on the bed before Klein opens his eyes and realizes that Marc is there, too.

"I-- Marc-- I. Hi?"

Marc laughs, moving to the bed and lays down next to Klein.

"Hey."

Hank looks at them both, wetting his lips and touches Marc's ankle lightly. Marc smiles at him, reaching over to trace his fingers lightly over Klein's cheek. It's cute, Hank thinks, the way that Klein's eyelashes flutter at the touch.

Marc keeps touching Klein's cheek so lightly, but Hank wants to see _more_. He squeezes Marc's ankle, encouraging him and Marc understands what is expected of him. 

Marc leans in, closing the distance between himself and Klein, and kisses Klein. It's not a soft kiss, nor is it sweet. It's rough and firm and Marc is licking into Klein's mouth, pulling deliciously high noises from Klein, and Hank bites back a groan while watching.

When Marc breaks away, Klein's eyes have darken and there's a red flush working over his cheeks.

"What-- What was--"

Marc shushes Klein with another kiss; this time, it's slow and soft.

" _Thank you_."

Klein bites his lip.

"For-- For fighting Prust?"

Marc nods, cupping Klein's cheek in his hand again, speaking softly and with a hint of _pride_ in his tone. Hank has to close his eyes briefly for that.

"For protecting Hank, yes. Thank you, Kev."

Klein still looks nervous about being there, about being in Hank and Marc's bed and Hank wants that feeling to go away. He moves onto the bed, pushing between Klein's legs and kisses Marc fast and hard before turning to Klein to do the same. 

Hank has always loved the way Klein opens up to his kisses; parting his lips and letting Hank do whatever he wants -- whether it's biting at his lips and licking into his mouth -- and he takes advantage of that. He pushes his tongue past Klein's lips, swallowing every gasping noise Klein makes, and works open the front of Klein's pants. 

Marc catches on to where this is going and reaches down to help tug Klein's belt off and get his zipper down, pull his pants and boxers down past his hips.

When Hank breaks the kiss, Klein is breathing heavily and Marc has managed to pull Klein's boxers down to his mid-thighs. 

Hank brushes his lips over Klein's jaw, nosing his cheek and takes that moment to finally say something.

"Thank you, Kevin. Tack, älskling."

He cups Klein's balls in his palm, gently rolling them, squeezing lightly. It always makes Klein gasp and arch up in such a lovely way. Hank loves that about Klein, too. Klein is one of the boys that when he comes to Hank for something, it's usually drawn out and filled with endless teasing and Hank asking for him to beg.

Tonight, though, is different and Hank doesn't want to drag this out. He wants to reward Klein _now_. He doesn't waste anymore time.

He moves down Klein's body, kissing and licking over his chest, his abs. He stops to bite at Klein's hips, sucking a gentle mark to the jut of his right hipbone. 

Klein whimpers and Hank looks up, sees him clutching to Marc and watches the way that Marc is running his fingers over Klein's hair lightly, rubbing at the buzzed ends. 

"Hank, I-- Shouldn't I be doing something for you or-- or Marc?"

Hank shakes his head, kisses Klein's hip.

"No. This is about you."

Klein looks ready to protest, but Hank cuts him off by taking his dick into his mouth. He starts by just suckling at the head, flicking his tongue over the slit and lapping up the pre-come that's already dripping.

The reaction is beautiful. Klein gasping harshly and clinging to Marc tightly, fighting to keep his hips still on the bed. Hank hums softly, locking eyes with Marc and Marc..... oh, Marc is just _perfect_. He knows what to do, knows exactly what his role is here.

Marc keeps petting Klein's head, leaning down to brush his lips along the shell of Klein's ear and keeps his voice loud enough so Hank can hear every word being said.

"You deserve this, Kev. Thank you. Thank you for protecting Hank when I couldn't. Just close your eyes and let yourself feel. Feel Hank's mouth. He's going to make you feel so good. Fuck, his mouth is so good, isn't it? He knows exactly what to do, knows how to make it amazing."

Klein whimpers and Hank takes him in a little further, relaxing his jaw and running his tongue along the underside of Klein's dick.

"W-What about you? I-- I should d-do something. For Hank, f-for you."

Marc laughs low and Hank watches as he nips at Klein's ear. "Shh. I'll take care of Hank later. I'll give him his own reward."

That seems enough to ease Klein's worries completely and Hank blinks his appreciation at Marc, slowly taking Klein in more and more. He keeps going, taking Klein's dick into his mouth, and doesn't stop until he feels the head of Klein's dick touch the back of his throat.

The noise Klein makes is like he's been punched in the stomach and Hank wants to keep making him sound like that. He hums around Klein's dick, happy and appreciative, and starts to set a pace of bobbing his head up and down slowly.

He closes his eyes after a bit, making little noises here and there as Marc starts up a stream of complete _filth_ to Klein.

"Yeah, there you go. Isn't that good? He takes such good care of us, doesn't he? He's incredible with that mouth. Feels good to be on the receiving end, doesn't it?"

Klein whines, rocking his hips up slowly. Hank moans around him, squeezes his thighs, silently tells him that it's okay, that tonight he's allowed to fuck Hank's mouth. He feels fingers touch his hair briefly, before the touch is immediately withdrawn. He groans and nearly whines, opening his eyes to gaze up and look at Klein and Marc.

Marc is smiling, running his hand over Klein's chest.

"Go on, Kev. Touch his hair. He likes that. Just a little bit of tugging. Make noise for him. Come on. Don't hold back. Let us hear you. We want to hear you, baby."

As if Marc's words break a dam of resistance that Klein had been holding onto, he suddenly breaks and just lets himself go. Lips parting and breathy moans sounding loud and true, his fingers tangling into Hank's hair and tugging -- just a little, just like Marc told him -- as he rocks his hips up again.

Hank moans louder now, increasing his pace and swallows around the head of Klein's cock each time he goes down. He doesn't hold Klein's hips down, lets him fuck into Hank's mouth as much as he wants to because this is about making Klein feel good. This is about rewarding his boy for being so, so good and defending Hank so beautifully. This is about letting Klein know just how much Hank appreciates that kind of reinforcement on the ice.

The close Klein is to the edge, the louder he gets. His body starting to tense under Hank and Marc's hands. Hank isn't going to pull off, won't break away and use his hand to get Klein to come. No, he's in this until the end and he's going to taste Klein's come on his tongue.

Marc is still murmuring into Klein's ear, but he's dropped his voice down so that Hank can't hear. Whatever is being said must be beyond filthy, though, because it takes a few more whispered words and another flick of Hank's tongue over the head of Klein's dick to make Klein come.

" ** _Hank_**."

Klein tugs hard at Hank's hair, as if he wants Hank to pull off as he comes but Hank doesn't budge. He stays on Klein's cock, sucking him down and moaning loudly at the warmth of Klein's come filling his mouth. He feels wonderfully filthy at the feeling; swallowing some of the come down, letting some of it slide over his lips and down over Klein's cock. He keeps sucking until Klein is shuddering, writhing and sobbing beneath him. 

He pulls off, pressing a light kiss to Klein's dick before moving up the bed once more and grabs Marc, yanking him into an utterly filthy kiss; it's a mess of spit and come, their tongues working against each other and Marc moans so beautifully against Hank's lips. He always does.

Hank pulls back, panting hard, and looks down at Klein. Klein looks gorgeous; completely blissed out and gorgeous and Hank leans down to kiss him lightly.

Klein just barely manages to kiss back, making a pathetic little whimpering noise into it.

Marc laughs fondly, touching Hank's shoulder.

"I think you broke him."

Klein opens his eyes, shooting a look at Marc and lazily pokes at Marc's stomach.

"Not broken. 'm just-- mm, orgasms."

Hank laughs, as does Marc, and Klein makes some grumbled comment about how they're both assholes for laughing at a sexually pleased man. They both lean down and kiss Klein on the cheeks, smiling at the little happy noise Klein makes.

Hank settles down on the bed between Marc and Klein, running a hand steadily and soothingly over Klein's chest.

It's not long until Klein is breathing normally and is more alert again. He presses a quick kiss to Hank's shoulder, then leans over to kiss Marc's cheek before rolling off the bed and pulling his clothes back on.

Hank stretches out on the bed, pulling Marc down against him, and watches Klein gather his belongings.

"You good, Klein?"

He always needs to be sure afterwards. Needs to be certain that he's done a good job in taking care of his boys.

Klein nods, grinning widely -- it's almost shark-like, the way his teeth all show and glisten.

" _Really_ good. Thanks, Hank. You too, Marc."

Marc grumbles, waving a hand at Klein.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get going. I need to let Hank have his wicked way with me alone."

Klein laughs, pulling his shoes on.

"I'm going, I'm going." He heads for the bedroom door, stops in the doorway and turns back to say, "have fun!", in a sing-song voice. 

Then, he's gone.

Marc doesn't move until the sound of the front door opening and closing echoes through the apartment. Once the sound confirms Klein is gone, Marc swings a leg over Hank's waist and pushes up to straddle Hank, hands braced against Hank's shoulders.

"So, now that we're alone, what do you want to do with me, _sir_?"

Hank grabs Marc by the hips, surging up to kiss him firmly, and grins against his lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"


End file.
